magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
SFX Issue 1
This issue was priced at £3. Regulars Contents - 1 page (4) Editorial - 1 page (5) Neutral Zone (Letters) - 1 page (29) SFX Convention Reports - 1 page (95) Competition - Pages (96-97) Next Month - Page (97) Blast from the Past: Classic Star Trek - 1 page (98) Strange Tales (News) Why is there so little SF on British TV? - Pages 6-8 :While the "shock" success of The X-Files seems to have finally wakened the BBC to the potential of tele-SF, the British commercial channels continue to look down on the genre as merely kids' stuff. And expensive kids' stuff at that. What the hell's going on?, asks Dave Golder ::Quotes:- Liz Roberts (Sky One), Michael Jackson (BBC2), Vernon Lawrence (ITV), Alan Ayres (BBC) and Laurie Bellow (Channel 4) "I am the law!" - 1 page (9) :Sylvester Stallone is Judge Dredd in perhaps the most eagerly awaited movie of the year... Matt Bielby reports. Alien Queen - Page 10 :Sigourney Weaver talks about Ripley and Alien 4. Interview by Giuseppe Salza So who is... Larry Niven? - Paul Thomason - Page 11 Man fights shark - Page 11 :Explosive action on the set of UK horrorfest Proteus. Report by Matt Bielby. ::Quotes:- Bob Keen (Director), Paul Brooks (Producer) Slide away - Page 12 :Slider's doing fine in the states - and coming our way this Autumn, courtesy of Sky, writes M J Simpson Sea change - Pages 12-13 :It started out a big expensive, high profile production. But viewers fled in droves, and the second season, still unshown in the UK, saw a complete revamp. But is it enough to save seaQuest DSV from (cue crass journalistic device) sinking beneath the waves, wonders Jim Swallow. It's the New York cops in space! - Page 14 :Gerry Anderson's latest series is doing well on Sky, but its future looks unclear elsewhere. Matt Bielby assesses the situation. (Space Precinct) Let's see what's out there... Star Trek captains compared - Page 15 Features Big Guns, Kangaroos and Spunk Beer - Tank Girl : An Insider's story - 10 pages (18-27) :From anarchic comic strip to spunky major-league movie heroine, Tank Girls's eventful journey to the big screen has been anything but smooth. Garry Marshall, assistant editor of Deadline magazine, remembers it all too well... ::Quotes:- Jamie Hewlett & Alan Martin (Creators), Adam Ant (Musician), Rachel Talalay (Director), Tom Astor (Publisher), Catherine Hardwicke (Production Designer), Ice-T (Actor), Malcolm McDowell (Actor) Whose Who? - 9 pages (34-42) :Just what happened to Doctor Who? Since the show abruptly left BBC1 at the end of '89, we've heard all sorts of rumours. David Hasselhoff is the new Doctor! Leonard Nimoy will direct the movie! There'll be bonking in the TARDIS! The Henson Creature Shop is designing the new Daleks! And it's all true, at least if you believe the papers. Dave Golder didn't, and made it his business to sort out the truth from the tall stories... ::Quotes:- Peter Creegan (BBC), Bill Baggs (BBC), John Nathan Turner (BBC), Terrance Dicks (Author), Alan Johns (Dark Light), Kevin Davies (Director), John Whitson (BBC), Keith Barnfather (Producer), Andrew Beech (DWAS), Deborah Watling (Actress), Nicholas Courtney (Actor) : The Stranger: Colin Baker redeems himself? - 1 page (36) ::While his Spielbergness ums and ahs about his increasingly-unlikely US version of Doctor Who, Brit fans have got tired of waiting and are already producing their own... :::Quotes:- Bill Baggs (BBC) : Shakedown: Big battleships and new look Sontarans '- 1 page (38) ::Dress up HMS Belfast, rope in a few old assistants and ''Blake's 7 actors, update some old monsters and what have you got? The first true filmed Doctor Who spin-off since K9 and company. :::Quotes:- Kevin Davies (Director) : '''Downtime: The Yetis are back! - 1 page (40) ::Retired from UNIT, but still going strong, the Brigadier comes face to face with some abombinable enemies in an action-packed film being produced by the Doctor Who Appreciation Society. :::Quotes:- Keith Barnfather (Producer), Andrew Beech (DWAS), Deborah Watling (Actress), Nicholas Courtney (Actor) : The Dark Dimensions: The story that almost was... - 1 page (42) ::A 90-minute Doctor Who story with a budget of over £1 million, redesigned Daleks and Cybermen, and starring all the surviving Doctors? Too good to be true? As it turned out, yes. :::Quotes:- David Jackson (Producer), Adrian Rigelsford (Writer), Kevin Davies (Special Effects) The SFX Interview: Iain M. Banks - 8 pages (44-51) :One of the most successful British writers of the last 15 years is a lively bearded Scotsman who leads something of a double life - half the time he writes respectable "mainstream" fiction (as Iain Banks), the other half he spends turning out wide-ranging, dark science fiction. For these he adds an "M" to his name, as he explained to Mary Branscombe when she met him on a typically windswept day in Edinburgh. Behind the Scenes at The Creature Shop - 4 pages (52-54) :Hidden away in a converted warehouse in North London, dozens - sometimes hundreds - of designers and technicians produce some of the most incredible movie monsters you'll ever see. M J Simpson hung around The Creature Shop to see how it's done... Couch Potato: Star Trek: Voyager - 4 pages (56-59) :Hot on the heels of The Next Generation and Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager is assured our full attention. But can it retain it for six-and-a-half hours on Saturday evening? Jonathan Davies's eyes are already experiencing polymorphic distortion... Yesterday's Heroes: The Six Million Dollar Man - 3 pages (60-62) :Back in 1974, when "We have the technology" became an international catchphrase and cinema still hadn't quite worked out how to do Superman effectively, Steve Austin ruled the airwaves. He was, after all, "The world's first bionic man." - A retrospective by Jon Abbott Opinion David Langford: The Book on the Edge of Forever '- 1 page (31) :"Like the Flying Dutchman, ''The Last Dangerous Visions now sails with dead men in its crew, its grisly fame increasing by the year." '''John Grant: Fantasy at 26 Frames per Second - 1 page (33) :"Last Action Hero... stepped into that great glorious playground that is the territory of every fantasy creator, and well, it played there." Reviews Film Reviews TV Reviews Video Reviews Book Reviews Comic Reviews New Media Reviews Model Reviews Tosh Reviews Other Credits Deputy Editor :Dave Golder Staff Writer :M J Simpson Production Editor :Dan Goodleff Art Editor :Matt Williams Contributors :Jon Abbott, Mary Branscombe, Andy Butcher, Stuart Campbell, Jonathan Davies, Maff Evans, Tanais Fox, John Grant, Steve Holland, Steve Jarratt, David Langford, Rod Lawton, Karen Levell, Garry Marshall, Clive Parker, Mike Reccia, Adrian Rigelsford, Giuseppe Salza, Jim Swallow, Paul Thomason, Gary Whitta Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Saturn Reviews